J-Rock x K-Pop
by Wowous
Summary: Grupos de k-pop y j-rock son reunidos en una preparatoria por la misma directora con un solo propósito: unirlos, para que se acepten a pesar de ser de distintos países y géneros musicales


**Título: J-Rock x K-Pop **

**Summary: Grupos de k-pop y j-rock son reunidos en una preparatoria por la misma directora con un solo propósito: unirlos, para que se acepten a pesar de ser de distintos países y géneros musicales**

**Escritora: Anónimo **

**N/A: Al llegar a la escuela todos se vuelven jóvenes de 15 a 17 años y tienen una estatura de 1.65 a 1.78**

**N/A: Los grupos de chicas de k-pop son las maestras y complices de la directora, al llegar a la preparatoria tienen una apariencia de 25-28 años y una altura de 1.79 a 1.83**

**N/A: Este fanfic será como Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) son de diferentes países pero todos hablan español :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Los grupos de k-pop que se agregaran serán: Super Junior, SHINee, BIGBANG, B1A4, NU'EST, B.A.P, Block B, TeenTop, F.T Island, BTOB, EXO, B2ST, Infinite, 2NE1, SNSD, 4minute, F(x) (no hay muchos grupos de chicas que me gusten y si quieren agregar otro grupo de chicos díganme el nombre junto a las parejas)<strong>

**Los grupos de j-rock que se agregaran serán: the GazettE, SuG, LM.C, An Cafe, Alice Nine, Screw, Dir En Grey, DIV, D.I.D, Nightmare, Phantasmagoria, Girugamesh, D=Out, Spiv States, Versailles, Ro No Cro**

* * *

><p>Miembros de grupos de j-rock llegaban al aeropuerto de Tokyo a Los Angeles, todos creían que darían un concierto, así que también llevaban su ropa para sus performance y sus instrumentos. Abordaron los aviones ya que no cabían todos en uno mismo y tan pronto todos abordaron los aviones despegaron a toda velocidad, sin importarles si los pasajeros estaban listos. Dentro del avión varias maletas caía, varios se sujetaban de lo que podían, otros intentaban llegar a sus asientos y otros intentaban abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Qué clase de persona estaba manejando ese avión, se preguntaban todos, pues era sencillo de responder, una mujer fanática de videojuegos que estaba en su casa jugando con el avión como si de un juego se tratará<p>

En Seúl grupos de k-pop abordaban los aviones con dirección a Los Angeles, pensaban que darían algún concierto, por lo que llevaban también su ropa para los performance y algunos llevaban también sus instrumentos. Cuando todos abordaron los aviones, partieron a toda velocidad sin importarles si todos estaban sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad puestos

En una gran escuela de apariencia colonial, negro con detalles rojos y azules, decorados plateados y dorados y en lo alto un gran escudo dorado dividido a la mitad, en una mitad roja con una J dorada y la otra azul con una K dorada, llegaban varias chicas de grupos de k-pop y eran recibidas por una joven mujer de estatura baja. La mujer sonreía mientras les decía algo a los grupos y ellas sonrieron igual.

Los grupos de j-rock fueron los primeros en ser dejados frente a la escuela, al llegar creyeron que ahí sería el lugar donde darían su concierto, cuando iban a preguntar a los conductores si ahí era donde darían su concierto, los autobuses ya se habían marchado, dejando a todos extrañados. Pasaron por la gran puerta negra y al entrar al campus todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Rápido llegaron varias de las chicas y los recogieron y llevaron a sus dormitorios.

Los segundos en llegar fueron los grupos de k-pop, quienes fueron abandonados sin ninguna explicación. Se quedaron extrañados al ver que los autobuses partieron rápido y sin decirles nada. Creyeron que este lugar sería donde darían su concierto, así que pasaron como si nada por la gran puerta negra. Al pasar la gran puerta todos cayeron inconscientes y las chicas llegaron a recogerlos y llevarlos a sus dormitorios.

Cuando todos lo grupos abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que estaban en diferentes habitaciones, algunos pasaron al baño mientras que otros vieron a sus compañeros, cuando se vieron todos gritaron. Todos tenían la apariencia de jóvenes de 15 a 17 años. Seguían con su estilo actual, pero era obvio que habían rejuvenecido.

Los grupos de chicas y la mujer sonrieron al escuchar los gritos, a penas estaban comenzando y se divertirían con ellos

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el prólogo, espero que este fanfic sea del agrado para todas las j-rockers y k-popers<strong>

**Tuve la intención de hacer esto, ya que he notado que hay mucha enemistad entre estos dos grupos de fans, así que pensé "Por qué no hacer un fanfic donde pueda unir el j-rock y k-pop y mostrar que ambos son muy buenos?" y como a mi me gustan ambos géneros quiero que dejen de pelear, porque he escuchado a algunos que dicen "el k-pop es mejor que el j-rock!" o al revés, también he escuchado cosas como "Esos coreanos son gays" o al revés. Incluso he llegado a escuchar insultos peores, y también me ha tocado de que me usan como mediador, preguntándome "Qué es mejor?" y yo contestó "Pues a mi me gustan ambos" y se terminan peleando conmigo y les grito "Si no van a aceptar mi opinión entonces no me pregunten, y dejen de pelear, cada quien sus gustos!"**


End file.
